


Сказки на ночь

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bromance, Drugs, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Веселый подонок Рюузаки рассказывает сказки и понемногу "портит" хорошего мальчика Лайта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> мат, распитие спиртных напитков, курение, и не только табака. Каноничный L утопился.

Не так, как кажется.  
Лайт завязал в уме узелок на будущее: никогда более не дорисовывать в уме портреты знакомых, опираясь лишь на манеру говорить и внешний вид.  
В первое же утро после того, как Рюузаки приковал его к себе двухметровой цепью, Лайт понял, что на самом деле ничего, совершенно ничего не знает о знаменитом сыщике.  
И в нем стало закипать почти детское, искреннее любопытство: кто же, черт возьми, такой этот Рюузаки?  
Любопытство, как известно, сгубило кошку...  
Детектив скинул с себя джинсы и кофту и залез в душевую кабину. Лайт мазанул по нему взглядом, застыл и уже стал открыто разглядывать бледное, астеничное тело.  
Все худосочное тельце детектива было покрыто шрамами вперемешку с татуировками.  
— Ого...  
Рюузаки оглянулся.  
— Лайт-кун? — он проследил направление его взгляда и понимающе усмехнулся. — Бурная молодость, не обращай внимания.  
— А сколько их всего? — просипел Лайт.  
— Шрамов, дырок или тату? — уточнил Рюузаки, меланхолично намыливая руки.  
— Про все расскажи, мне интересно.  
Рюузаки поднял глаза к потолку.  
— Татуировок двенадцать — четыре я свел, было шестнадцать. Шрамов… точно не помню, по-моему, около двадцати. А пирсинг… осталось три дырки в ушах, одна вот… — он щелкнул по колечку в соске. — Остальные я снял еще лет семь назад.  
Лайт удивленно покачал головой и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Расскажешь?  
Детектив внимательно посмотрел на него из-под мокрой челки.  
— Расскажу, только не все сразу. По одной истории за раз.  
— Договорились, — улыбаясь, протянул ему руку Лайт.  
Рюузаки хлопнул его по ладони и потянулся за бутыльком шампуня.

Лайт расправил одеяло и устроился поудобнее, пока Рюузаки выскальзывал из кофты и джинсов. Расправившись с одеждой, детектив встал с кровати и повернулся к Лайту, демонстрируя широченные трусы, больше похожие на шорты а-ля Гавайи, и многочисленные отметины на теле во всей красе.  
Лайт удивленно поднял на него взгляд.  
— Я же обещал тебе историю, — фыркнул детектив, откидывая челку с глаз. — А я свои обещания держу.  
В глазах Лайта загорелся огонек предвкушения. Он откинул одеяло и придвинулся поближе к детективу.  
— Выбирай, — милостиво разрешил Рюузаки.  
Лайт осматривал различные татуировки и шрамы в течение пары минут, и в итоге остановил свой выбор на иероглифах, наколотых на внутренней стороне левой руки детектива, от локтя до запястья.  
Рюузаки, казалось, был доволен.  
— Отличный выбор, Лайт-кун, это одна из моих любимых... Правда, история у нее весьма тривиальная.  
Лайт смиренно сложил руки на коленях и навострил уши. Рюузаки, вздохнув, сел перед ним на полу, попытался сделать позу лотоса и, потерпев полный провал, начал рассказывать.  
— Дело было в Пекине. Как-то так совпало, что там мне одно за другим выпало сразу шесть довольно интересных дел, так что мне пришлось остановиться там месяца на три-четыре. Хотя, то, что моя жена тогда внезапно решила, что ей не помешает высшее образование в Пекинском университете языков и культуры, тоже сыграло свою роль...  
Лайт удивленно моргнул.  
— Ты что, женат?  
— Был, — пожал плечами L. — Но это довольно длинная история, так что ее я расскажу тебе в другой раз. К слову, — на этом месте детектив мрачно усмехнулся, — ее звали Кира.  
Лайт закашлялся, а Рюузаки тем временем продолжил:  
— На самом деле, если бы не услуги Киры в качестве переводчика, ничего бы я там не раскрыл. Учить китайский я не желал из принципа — совершенно отвратительный язык с фонетической точки зрения.  
— А ты расист.  
— Ничего подобного, я не имею ничего против самих китайцев. Я бы даже, наверное, дотянул до относительно разговорного уровня, если бы не маленькая деталь: гласные. Ты слышал китайскую речь, Лайт? Они разговаривают жопой.  
— Может ты и не расист, но ты, все равно, омерзителен, — сказал Лайт, едва сдерживая смех.  
— Ну и так получилось, что там мне приходилось довольно много ходить по улицам, бывать в разнообразных общественных местах... И почему-то все, абсолютно все рекламщики, торговцы и прочие проходимцы считали своим долгом что-либо мне впарить. Особенно много их было около общежитий универа, где училась Кира.  
— А ты жил с ней? — уточнил Лайт.  
Выражение глаз Рюузаки стало откровенно ехидным.  
— Друг мой, я из-за нее торчал в этом адском городе три с половиной месяца, в тот сезон, когда дневная температура там не опускается ниже тридцати. Разумеется, я жил с ней… Собственно, именно Кира и решила мою проблему. Поскольку мой мозг наотрез отказывался запоминать фразу «Спасибо, мне это не нужно», она, потеряв терпение, однажды утром просто взяла черный фломастер и вывела у меня на руке это, — Рюузаки кивнул на красивые черные иероглифы, — сказав показывать это всем, кто начнет ко мне приставать. Позже, узнав сакраментальный смысл этой фразы, я решил, что это судьба, и сделал татуировку.  
Лайт задумчиво смотрел на его руку.  
— Так что, переведешь? Я из нее понял только два слова: «девять» и «семья».  
Рюузаки усмехнулся и медленно, с чувством произнес:  
— Ебал я девять поколений твоей семьи. Самое грубое оскорбление, которое только можно услышать в Китае.  
— Дааа…  
Рюузаки поднялся и легко ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Когда свет погас, и Рюузаки уже завернулся в одеяло, Лайт решил полюбопытствовать:  
— Неужели ты после трех месяцев в Пекине так и не выучил ни одной фразы?..  
Рюузаки фыркнул в подушку.  
— Шесть. Привет, пока, спасибо, университет языков и культур, слишком дорого, десять юаней. Последние три — для таксистов.

Лайт проснулся около пяти утра, когда небо посветлело ровно на столько, чтобы звезды погасли. Он не любил утро — скорее всего потому, что его каждый раз будила раздражающая мелодия будильника, — но иногда что-то мягко выталкивало его из сна раньше, чем обычно.  
В это утро он проснулся с невероятно теплым чувством — наверное, именно это имеют в виду, когда говорят «встать с той ноги». Он открыл глаза. Рюузаки сидел на краю кровати и что-то разглядывал — а может, просто вертел в пальцах, Лайт не мог сказать точно: густые черные волосы скрывали от него лицо детектива.  
— Доброе утро, — тихим, с бархатистыми нотками, голосом сказал Лайт.  
Рюузаки обернулся и дернул уголком губ, быстро убирая, что бы он там ни рассматривал, в ящик прикроватной тумбочки.  
— Что ты прячешь?  
Рюузаки передернул плечом и потянулся к карману, но с гримасой разочарования остановил руку на полпути.  
— Воспоминания, Лайт-кун. Не во всем приятные.  
Он как-то странно дергал пальцами левой руки, и Лайт внезапно понял, где видел раньше этот жест: у отца, когда тот бросал курить.  
«Очевидно, воспоминания действительно не из приятных», — решил Лайт и не стал развивать тему.  
А еще подумал, что в ящике Рюузаки наверняка прячет чью-то фотографию. Хоть, той же бывшей жены, по иронии судьбы, носившей имя Кира.  
***  
— Как я ненавижу экстравертов, — мрачно сказал своему отражению Рюузаки, опираясь руками на края раковины.  
Лайт повесил полотенце на крючок и меланхолично уточнил:  
— Ты это о Мисе, или Мацуде?  
Рюузаки взглянул на него с видом «убей меня» и ответил:  
— Об экстравертах в принципе, Лайт-кун. Знаешь, а ведь по отдельности этих взрывных оптимистов вполне можно было терпеть...  
Лайт пожал плечами.  
— Ты слишком мало общаешься с людьми. Был у меня как-то приятель, который думал, что я его очень люблю, и что он — мой лучший друг. На самом деле я просто не мог ему сказать, что он псих неадекватный, поэтому вежливо улыбался и молчал. Хотя, не могу не признать, что его постоянная забота обо мне на почве моей мнимой к нему любви была мне весьма приятна. Так вот: сначала меня его выходки выводили из равновесия, а постоянная беготня просто бесила. Но через пару месяцев я к этому привык... — глаза Лайта затуманились от воспоминаний. — Бегает он вокруг меня, бегает... А я просто сижу на месте, думаю о своем, за ним взглядом слежу, пока он круги наворачивает...  
— Голова не кружилась? — усмехнулся Рюузаки.  
— Обычно звонок прерывал все веселье, и он садился на место.  
— Какая прелесть, — Рюузаки вздохнул и взял в руки щетку.  
Лайт тем временем критически осматривал его голую спину.  
— Все, я знаю, о чем ты будешь рассказывать мне сегодня.  
Рюузаки в ответ лишь неопределенно что-то промычал.  
***  
Лайт и Рюузаки стояли нос к носу. Лайт сложил руки на груди и нахально улыбнулся, Рюузаки же флегматично почесал трехдневную щетину на подбородке, вопросительно изогнув правую бровь.  
— Шрам.  
— Конкретнее.  
— Длинный шрам вдоль позвоночника, упирается в непонятную надпись, у которой в конце нарисован арбузный огрызок вместо смайлика. Достаточно конкретно?  
— Вполне.  
Рюузаки вдруг встрепенулся, и на его губах расползлась широкая, слегка сумасшедшая улыбка.  
— Значит, я сегодня буду показывать фокусы.  
К Лайту в душу стали закрадываться опасения.  
— Какие фокусы?  
— Увидишь. Но все же, к фокусам надо быть готовым. К тому же, ту историю, с которой связан этот шрам, я без Джекки рассказывать не стану.  
Он потащил Лайта к мини-бару, который в этом конкретном номере-люкс был далеко не мини.  
— Какого Джекки?  
Рюузаки посмотрел на него как на идиота и, пробубнив что-то вроде «что за молодежь пошла», достал из недр бара бутылку виски...

— Бабы, бабы, бабы… — протянул Рюузаки, глядя в янтарные отблески в стакане со знаменитым Jack Daniels. — Окрутят, запудрят мозги, а потом откусят голову.  
— Тебе не стыдно? — фыркнул Лайт. — С твоим IQ, и попадаться на стандартные женские уловки.  
Детектив мрачно глянул на него из-под челки.  
— Сейчас как дам больно. Ты, друг мой, просто никогда не влюблялся.  
Лайт разбавил свою порцию виски колой в пропорции один к пяти.  
— Допустим. Просто влюбляться — это так неудобно...  
— Согласен.  
Дзынь.  
— Так значит, этот шрам связан с какой-то девчонкой.  
— В какой-то степени, — Рюузаки дернул уголком губ. — Одновременно с этим шрамом я получил еще этот, — он указал на четырехконечную «звездочку» на груди, — этот, — на выпуклый овальный шрам на левом боку, в районе ребер, — и этот, — провел по длинному шраму на бедре.  
Лайт присвистнул и одним глотком опустошил свой стакан. Рюузаки заботливо подвинул к нему плошку с рисом.  
— Закусывай. Если заедать рисом, на утро голова не болит.  
— Что, личный опыт? — ехидно осведомился Лайт.  
— Естественно, — усмехнулся в ответ детектив.  
Плеск.  
Дзынь.  
— Мне было семнадцать, я каждые выходные напивался как последняя свинья, ездил исключительно на спортивных тачках и встречался с... Блонди, будем называть ее так. Она сейчас обрела известность в определенных кругах, так что ее имя я тебе не выдам.  
— Очень надо, — закатил глаза Лайт.  
— В то утро мы с Блонди ехали из Лондона, в загородный дом одного из наших знакомых. Она была с похмелья, а я просто все еще был пьян, так что за рулем была она. Трасса, скорость около ста миль в час. Я был не пристегнут. Внезапно раздался треск и машину повело...  
Лайт нервно сглотнул.  
— В общем, мы улетели в кювет. Машина перевернулась семь раз. Блонди почти не пострадала — подушки безопасности сработали почти сразу, так что она отделалась парой ушибов. А вот с моей стороны не сработала ни одна.  
— Как ты жив остался? — прохрипел Лайт.  
— Без понятия. Меня помотало по салону, потом я выбил головой стекло и вылетел из машины. Очнулся в реанимации. У меня болело все, что вообще может болеть.  
Рюузаки провел пальцем по длинному шраму на бедре.  
— Так, обобщим. Вот этот и этот я получил, когда из машины вылетал, о стекло поцарапался. Этот — когда мне прокол в легких сделали в госпитале. А тот, о котором ты, собственно, спрашивал... Мне ставили титановые конструкции на позвоночник.  
Он помял пальцами ткань джинсов, чертыхнулся и полез в тумбочку. Спустя мгновение Лайт понял, что его догадка была верной: Рюузаки вытащил из ящика сигареты.  
— Извини, — бросил ему детектив, затягиваясь.  
— Ничего, — попытался улыбнуться Лайт.  
— …Я мог никогда не встать, мне тогда говорили, что я ослеп на левый глаз и с вероятностью девяносто процентов, что это уже не исправить. Ты не представляешь, как мне было страшно. И что же тогда сделала Блонди, услышав, какие у меня диагнозы?  
Рюузаки стряхнул пепел в опустевшую плошку из-под риса.  
— Я никогда не заблуждался на ее счет. Я знал, что она — тупая блядь. Но, не знаю, почему, любил ее, как последний идиот, — он затянулся и, глядя куда-то в сторону, стал быстро и отрывисто излагать, что было дальше. — Она пришла ко мне, когда я отходил после второй операции. Сказала, что меня бросает. И ушла, так ничего и не объяснив.  
— Вот сука... — Лайт помотал головой.  
Рюузаки криво усмехнулся, все также не глядя на него.  
— За ней захлопнулась дверь... и я заревел. Это было самое омерзительное утро в моей жизни. До дна.  
Дзынь.  
— А ты еще удивляешься, почему мне не нравится Миса… — пробормотал Лайт.  
В глазах детектива блеснуло явное возмущение.  
— Лайт-кун, ты принципиально неправильно ставишь вопрос. Единственное, что есть общего у Блонди и Мисы-сан — это цвет волос. Амане любит откровенный фасон в одежде и эрудиткой ее назвать трудно, это да, но она не тупая блядь, ни на грамм. И, знаешь, даже если бы она и была тупой блядью, у нее перед Блонди было бы одно неоспоримое достоинство: она умеет любить.  
Лайт почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска.  
— Ты, конечно, можешь считать себя самым умным, но ты в свои восемнадцать еще маленький и глупый.  
— Иди ты!  
— Это я к тому говорю, Лайт-кун, что Миса-сан действительно тебя любит, а таким даром, как влюбленная женщина, разбрасываться нельзя.  
Лайт закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Рюузаки. Давай ты не будешь учить меня жизни, мне это не нравится.  
Детектив пожал плечами.  
— Ладно. Продолжим рассказ. Успокоившись, я решил, что с бабами пора завязывать. У меня еще до Блонди были две циничных сучки, и поэтому я решил, что мне романтические отношения заводить нельзя категорически. Так что те четыре месяца, пока мне нельзя было сидеть, я, по большей части, занимался только тем, что работал, работал, работал. Ну, и помимо обычных тайн, на которые мне требуется от силы неделя, мне тогда попалась одна долгоиграющая. Ватари принес мне в госпиталь ноутбук, и мне сразу же прислали дело о таинственном хакере, который обчищал банковские счета нечистых на руку политиков. Хакер был весьма нахален и во всех взломанных системах оставлял свою подпись: «здесь был Кира».  
Лайт вскипел.  
— Ты издеваешься!  
Рюузаки загадочно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Можешь проверить базу Интерпола, там действительно есть дело о хакере по кличке Кира. Правда, после появления нашего серийного убийцы этого киберманьяка переименовали в Зеро-Киру.  
— Хорошо, допустим. Но черт, ты просто Киро-магнит какой-то, честное слово!  
Детектив фыркнул, вылил Лайту в стакан остатки виски и сказал:  
— Загадай желание.  
Лайт удивленно моргнул.  
— Ну, загадал. И?  
Рюузаки сунул ему под нос бутылку.  
— А теперь дуй. Так вот, меня его наглость весьма позабавила, и я решил взять это дело. Хакер из меня, конечно, тот еще, но я смог отследить его передвижения и успел приготовить ему ловушку в системе очередного банка. Лежу я, переписываюсь с каким-то профессором из Кембриджа, жду сигнала от программки. И тут экран гаснет, а затем на нем высвечивается диалоговое окно. А сверху фраза: «Привет, детектив, я — Кира, будем знакомы». И в конце — кавайный смайлик. Ты бы видел мое лицо... я просто охренел.  
— Я же говорю, ты — Киро-магнит, — хихикнул Лайт. — «L, ты знал?..»  
Рюузаки фыркнул и потащил Лайта к бару.  
— А Джекки здесь был один... Так, Джонни я не люблю... — проворчал Рюузаки, отставляя бутылку Джонни Уокера. — Бинго, Бушмиллз! Подставляй стакан...  
Плеск.  
— Пр-р-родолжаем разговор. Тогда я переписывался с Кирой часов пять, не меньше. На следующий день все повторилось. И на следующий... К концу недели я понял, что уже жду, когда ко мне в ноут нагло вломятся с намерением пообщаться. Этот идиотизм продолжался примерно месяц. Я ему даже успел поплакаться в жилетку насчет своих неудач на любовном фронте... И вдруг он исчезает. Я в панике. Прочесал все базы Интерпола, ФБР, МИ-6... Нет, не поймали. И ко мне в голову закрадывается мысль, что я ему просто надоел. Что я нудный и скучный. Потом я подумал — а чего это я убиваюсь из-за какого-то сетевого контакта? Ответ пришел быстро: давно не трахался, в голову полез всякий бред. И что же я сделал? Я прошерстил интернет, нашел семь поз, в которых мне при той травме было можно, открыл список контактов и стал обзванивать всех знакомых телок с речевкой «Привет, я хочу трахаться, если тебя не смущает, что мне можно только в семи пассивных позах, приезжай». Первые четыре меня послали. На пятом звонке мне радостным басом ответили «Сейчас буду!», и я понял, что что-то не так. Я посмотрел на экран телефона и увидел, что по ошибке позвонил брату своей бывшей. Единственному, Лайт-кун, единственному гомо в моей телефонной книжке.  
Лайт покатился со смеху.  
— Я узнал тебя! Ты — человек-фейсплам!  
Рюузаки слез с кровати и шутливо раскланялся.  
— Я ему еще тогда перезвонил и спросил, не смущает ли его, что я весь сине-зеленый, в корсете и бинтах. Услышав в ответ «Ничего страшного, а ты какую смазку предпочитаешь?» я понял, что это конец.  
Лайт изменился в лице.  
— Так он тебя все-таки?..  
— Ага. Больше тебе скажу, Лайт-кун, я тогда так загулял...  
— Все, Рюузаки, замолчи! Я не хочу этого знать!  
Детектив, фыркнув, поднял руки.  
— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь. Ну, так вот, оказалось, что тогда у Киры не было доступа к сети, вот он и пропал. Мы переписывались в таком же активном темпе еще месяца два, и в итоге он вытянул из меня номер сотового. Сразу после этого он снова исчезает. Я от души себя отругал и поехал в Барселону, где как раз орудовал Кукольник. Слышал об этом деле?  
— Краем уха. И?  
— Барселона. Я иду по людной улице — в своем шикарном корсете, конечно же. Внезапно телефон оживает — звонок с незнакомого номера. Слышу женский голос, который умиленно говорит мне, какой я страшненький. И называет детективом. И я понимаю, что офигенного мужика, с которым я столько общался, не существует. Все это время я переписывался с женщиной.  
Лайт поднял руку.  
— Погоди минутку... Это что, была твоя жена?  
— Тогда она не была моей женой, но угадал ты верно, — усмехнулся Рюузаки и подлил ему еще виски. — Справедливости ради, следует отметить, что у мисс Киры были основания для таких заявлений — я тогда выглядел премерзко. Мало того, что я еле ноги передвигал, был бледным, как смерть, и у меня две гематомы все еще не сошли... Я тогда побрился налысо и был похож на того тупенького гномика из «Белоснежки» после отсидки.  
На Лайта накатило. Он откинул голову назад и чисто, искренне расхохотался.  
— Смейся-смейся, — хмыкнул детектив. — Не буду говорить, чем это закончилось, все-таки, с Барселоной у меня связана еще одна история... — Рюузаки задумчиво повертел в пальцах стакан. — Итак, я узнал, что мой чудесный кибер-друг — это женщина, и к регулярной переписке добавились звонки. Не знаю, как это получилось, но дружеское общение, в конце концов, скатилось к флирту через слово.  
— Как удивительно, — ехидно заметил Лайт.  
— Ну все, ты напросился, я укорачиваю сказку в два раза.  
— Нет!  
— Поздно, — пожал плечами Рюузаки. — Год спустя мне должны были вынимать титан из спины. Я сказал Кире, что дня четыре я буду недоступен, и лег на операцию. Отхожу я от наркоза, уже у себя в палате... И вижу перед собой сиськи. И говорю, что надо подать на этих эскулапов в суд. Чей-то голос — очевидно, обладательницы сисек — спрашивает, зачем. Я, как само собой разумеющееся, отвечаю, что они меня убили. Потому что я явно умер и попал в рай. Оказалось, что Кира отследила сигнал моего сотового и пришла ко мне в госпиталь. Сидела и ждала, пока я оклемаюсь. Кстати, фокусы!  
Рюузаки потянулся к тумбочке, вытащил из нижнего ящика какую-то коробочку, а затем вывалил ее содержимое на кровать. Перед Лайтом вперемешку лежало несколько длинных, толстых винтов, пара штырей и еще несколько каких-то небольших металлических деталей. Рюузаки гордо выпрямил спину.  
— Вот это было у меня в спине.  
— Ками-сама… — выдохнул Лайт, тыкая пальцем в один блестящий голубой винт. — И как тебе было… после?  
Рюузаки хмыкнул.  
— Большую часть времени я сидел на обезболивающих препаратах, в том числе на морфине, так что, никак. Но когда действие заканчивалось... Лайт, представь, что ты наступил на гвоздь. Тебе будет больно?  
— Конечно.  
— А теперь представь, что я упал спиной на десять.

На следующее утро Лайт проснулся из-за противного воющего тандема из Рюузаки и его электрогитары, которую он накануне отрыл в одном из своих чемоданов. Детектив, со всеми удобствами развалившись на своей половине кровати, хриплым, скребущим по ушам жестяной мочалкой голосом исполнял нечто, в котором Лайт далеко не сразу, но все же узнал битловскую «Песню Любителя Поспать».  
— When I wake up early in the morning, lift my heeeead, I'm still yaaawning...  
Лайт задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, затем снова на Рюузаки. Когда тот, уже явно издеваясь, затянул «Good Day Sunshine», Лайт вытащил из-под щеки подушку, прицелился и метко отправил снаряд прямо в источник звука.  
— Это было крайне некультурно с твоей стороны, Лайт-кун, — проворчал Рюузаки, стаскивая с головы подушку.  
— Мои уши не выдержали такого издевательства над классикой, — мило улыбнулся Лайт.  
Глаза Рюузаки опасно сузились.  
— Ах ты, сопля...  
Лайт, догадываясь, что за этим последует, ойкнул и спрыгнул с кровати... но не учел одной маленькой детали — наручники все равно не дали бы ему убежать далеко. Так что позорное бегство завершилось неудачей: он, не пробежав и двух метров, растянулся на полу. С кровати послышалось полузадушенное хрюканье.  
— Рюузаки, это не смешно.  
Еще одна порция хрюканья. Всхлип. Лайт, закатив глаза, приподнялся на локтях и раздраженно посмотрел на забавляющегося Рюузаки.  
— Идиот, — вынес вердикт Лайт. А затем, подумав с минуту, протянул: — Кажется, я все еще пьян.  
Рюузаки прекратил хихикать и посмотрел на своего подозреваемого с научно-исследовательским интересом.  
— И в чем это выражается?  
Лайт поднялся на ноги и патетично объявил:  
— Меня шатает!

— Самая главная комната в любом доме — это кухня, — самодовольно протянул Рюузаки, осматривая вышеупомянутое помещение в новом штабе расследования.  
— …ведь именно здесь создаются такие кулинарные шедевры, как слоеные тортики, эклеры, печенье… — пафосно продолжил Лайт, правда, к концу реплики весь пафос был убит чудовищным зевком.  
— Иди ты, Лайт-кун, — нежно огрызнулся Рюузаки, водя пальцами по столешнице.  
Лайт прошел к огромному холодильнику, открыл дверцу и критически осмотрел содержимое снежно-белого монстра.  
— Я так понимаю, энергетиков здесь нет.  
— Верно понимаешь. Гуарана — это вредно, — ответил детектив.  
На это Лайт неопределенно фыркнул, выудил из дверцы банку лимонада и направился к кофеварке, увлекая Рюузаки за собой.  
— Энергетик «своими руками»? — осведомился детектив.  
— Ага, — Лайт засыпал кофе, куда следовало, и подставил чашку. — Выбирать, как видишь, не приходится. А вот, если бы ты дал мне поспать больше, чем три часа...  
Глаза Рюузаки ехидно блеснули.  
— Лайт, ты ведь большой мальчик, неужели ты не можешь всего одну ночь поспать меньше, чем обычно? Не смеши мою пчелку.  
Лайт раздраженно закатил глаза и залил готовый кофе газировкой.  
— Я не говорил, что не могу, мне просто нужно немного взбодриться… — он одарил Рюузаки задумчивым взглядом. — Пчелку?  
— Бззз. Ты что, еще ее не видел? — Рюузаки провел пальцем по поясу разношенных джинсов.  
Лайт замер с чашкой в руке.  
— У тебя что... И там что-то наколото?  
— А зачем бы я еще, по-твоему, стал брить зону бикини? — поднял бровь детектив.  
В глазах Лайта загорелся азарт исследователя.  
— Можно я посмотрю?  
Рюузаки хмыкнул и прислонился к столу.  
— Валяй.  
Лайт опустился перед ним на колени, расстегнул молнию на потертых джинсах и слегка потянул вниз белые плавки.  
Пчелка была истинным произведением искусства. Миниатюрное жало, полупрозрачные крылышки, маленькие черные лапки...  
Внезапно Рюузаки схватил его за волосы и простонал:  
— Дааа, детка, возьми глубже, ты же можешь!..  
Лайт, пылая праведным возмущением, тут же вскочил на ноги.  
— Ты охренел?  
Рюузаки на него не смотрел. Он смотрел на кого-то у него за спиной.  
— Ой, Миса-сан, что вы здесь делаете в такой час? — спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза в притворном испуге.  
Когда сзади послышалось неопределенное «Эээ…», Лайт почувствовал, как краска резко отливает от лица. Он обернулся. В дверях действительно стояла Миса.  
— Миса, это не то, что ты думаешь!.. — может, он на нее и не претендовал, но выслушивать ее вопли у Лайта не было никакого желания.  
А уж если Миса расскажет о том, что увидела, кому-нибудь еще, а она определенно расскажет... Лайта передернуло.  
Миса, явно выражая скепсис относительно его заявления, сложила руки на груди.  
— Да ну? И что же ты делал? Стоя перед ним на коленях, с головой на уровне его ширинки?  
Лайт сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы немного успокоиться и сказал правду:  
— Я просто смотрел на пчелку.  
— Ах, пчелку? Теперь это так называется? — в голосе Мисы зазвучали нотки приближающейся истерики.  
Рюузаки усугубил ситуацию, очень не вовремя разразившись диким хохотом.  
— Отлично! Твой… бойфренд надо мной еще и издевается!  
Лайт взвыл.  
— Он мне не бойфренд! Хочешь знать, что за пчелка? Вот она!  
И Лайт в порыве чувств резко дернул белые плавки вниз. Миса взвизгнула и закрыла лицо руками, а Рюузаки согнулся пополам от хохота, пытаясь натянуть белье обратно. Лайт перехватил его руки и с садистскими интонациями в голосе произнес:  
— Нет уж, стой пока. Миса-тян, милая, открой глаза.  
Миса помотала головой.  
— Открой глаза, я сказал! — рыкнул Лайт.  
Светловолосая модель приоткрыла один глаз.  
— Ой, и правда, пчелка... — она отвернулась. — Лайт... Дай ему уже одеться, а?  
— С удовольствием, — сочащимся ядом голосом протянул Лайт, отпуская руки детектива.  
Рюузаки, все еще посмеиваясь, застегнул джинсы.  
— А я сразу поняла, что ты извращенец, — буркнула Миса, не глядя в их сторону. — Дурацкая была шутка.  
Лайт расстроено покачал головой, глядя ей вслед, а затем повернулся к Рюузаки.  
— Я тебе это еще припомню.  
Про пчелку он предпочел больше никогда не вспоминать. Никогда-никогда.

На улице стояла невыносимая жара; кондиционер в комнате Лайта и Рюузаки работал на полную мощность, даже при том, что они уже разделись до нижнего белья и просматривали данные с ноутбука, лежа на относительно холодном полу. Точнее, просматривал данные только Лайт, Рюузаки же просто предавался праздности, депрессии и эклерам.  
Лайт подпер голову рукой и грустно вздохнул. Посмотрел на Рюузаки. Вздохнул еще более печально и закрыл рабочие окна на ноутбуке.  
Детектив отложил «Продвинутый курс турецкого языка» и оглянулся на Лайта.  
— Раз новых данных нет, а их нет, и не будет до завтрашнего утра, предлагаю скачать какой-нибудь тупой сериал и бездарно провести время за его просмотром.  
Лайт фыркнул.  
— Ключевое слово здесь — «бездарно».  
Рюузаки пожал плечами и отправил в рот очередной эклер.  
— Мое дело — предложить.  
Детектив снова открыл учебник по турецкому, когда почувствовал, как по одной его конкретной татуировке ненавязчиво водят пальчиком. Он поднял взгляд на скромно улыбающегося Лайта и обреченно вздохнул:  
— Ну, хорошо, расскажу.  
На этот раз история была о непонятной надписи в районе копчика, с арбузной коркой вместо смайлика.  
Рюузаки перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову.  
— Я тогда расследовал одно довольно интересное дело о финансовых махинациях в Санкт-Петербурге. Базы там у меня не было, в отелях мы с женой останавливаться не хотели, так что, в итоге мы оказались на квартире у одной из подружек Киры, Даны по кличке «Арбуз». Дана — весьма колоритный персонаж; архитектор. Ее в свое время выгнали из университетского общежития за пьянство, ибо нефиг употреблять цитрусовый спирт в ночь перед экзаменом... — Рюузаки оглянулся на Лайта. — Сам понимаешь, в этом логове зла я ни одного вечера не провел трезвым.  
— Еще бы, — фыркнул Лайт.  
— И вот, как-то в пятницу вечером, девочки решили разрисовать фломастерами те места на моем худосочном тельце, которые еще не покрывали татуировки. Вот эта надпись понравилась мне больше всех, и потом я ее наколол. Я бы, конечно, мог рассказать тебе, как это все происходило, но это лучше один раз увидеть, — он встал и потянул цепь наручников.  
Лайт покорно последовал за ним. Они вышли из комнаты и пошлепали босыми ногами по коридору к слабо мерцающей во мгле двери лифта.  
— А куда мы идем?  
— К Амане. Я уверен, что у нее найдется подходящий реквизит.  
***  
Миса проснулась от слабого шороха и тихой ругани. Она подняла голову и включила ночник. Перед ее глазами предстала картина, при виде которой Миса засомневалась в том, что это происходит на самом деле.  
В ее комнате были Лайт и Рюузаки, оба раздетые до трусов. Рюузаки нагло рылся в ее комоде, а Лайт стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди, и неодобрительно косился в сторону детектива.  
Миса громко откашлялась.  
— Это что, внеплановый обыск? — сонно поинтересовалась она.  
— Не совсем, — пробормотал детектив, оборачиваясь. — Хорошо, что вы проснулись, Амане-сан. Мне нужна дамская кофточка и розовое боа.  
Миса с минуту переводила взгляд с Рюузаки на Лайта, а затем стала размышлять вслух.  
— Так. Голый Лайт вместе с голым Рюузаки пришли ко мне в, — взгляд на часы, — полпервого ночи и требуют у меня кофточку и розовое боа, — ее лицо осветилось улыбкой. — Все ясно! Это сон!  
— Разумеется, Миса-сан, — серьезно кивнул Рюузаки, пихая в бок, еле-сдерживающего хихиканье, Лайта. — А теперь не будете ли вы так любезны указать нам на местоположение розового боа?  
— Конечно! — светловолосая фея в белых кружевах проследовала к шкафу и выудила из него искомый шарфик из искусственных перьев. — Извини, розового нет. Кофточку выбирай сам, только не бери майку из гипюра, она у меня любимая...  
Рюузаки выудил из комода миниатюрную белую футболку, взял боа и, потащив за собой Лайта, покинул комнату.  
Миса, все так же мило улыбаясь, помахала им вслед и юркнула под одеяло, гадая, к чему снятся детективы в розовом боа...  
***  
/«попсовый саундтрек» — “Мама Мария” в исполнении Жанны Фриске *фейспалм*/  
Лайт никогда не был в цирке, но, глядя на стоящего перед ним Рюузаки, подумал, что его жизнь начала превращаться в таковой.  
Футболка Мисы сидела на детективе впритык и даже не доходила до пупка, резко контрастируя со свободными плавками; на шее у него было повязано пресловутое боа, а на носу сверкали стразами пижонские темные очки.  
— Теперь, Лайт-кун, я открою тебе, что означает эта татуировка, — зловещим тоном сообщил Рюузаки, выбирая в плейлисте на ноутбуке подходящий саундтрек. — В переводе с русского это значит «я — мужик».  
Из миниатюрных колонок полилась какая-то невероятно попсовая песня, и Рюузаки стал перед ним выплясывать, извиваясь и крутя худосочными ягодицами у него перед носом, периодически невообразимо фальшиво подпевая исполнительнице.  
С другой стороны, может, это не цирк, а затянутое юмористическое шоу «Скрытая камера»?..

В полчетвертого ночи Мацуда был зверски разбужен назойливым жужжанием залетевшей к нему в комнату мухи редкой настойчивости и невообразимой вредности. Решив, что до утра он уже не уснет, полицейский горестно вздохнул и направил стопы в главный зал — проверить, не было ли новых смертей, а если данных не будет — посмотреть какой-нибудь боевик с шикарными спецэффектами на огромном экране.  
Новых данных, как Мацуда и ожидал, не поступило, так что он со спокойной совестью включил экраны, на которые обычно передавалось изображение с камер наблюдения... и замер, не успев перевести систему в режим просмотра записей, когда услышал недовольный голос Лайта:  
— Нет, Рюузаки, я не стану больше с тобой пить, и не уговаривай!  
Мацуда поднял глаза на экраны.  
Лайт сидел на полу возле открытой балконной двери, вытянув ноги. Цепь змейкой выползала на балкон, так что Рюузаки, очевидно, находился там. Затем в комнату влетело облачко дыма, и Лайт сморщил нос.  
— Ты можешь, хотя бы, не дышать в мою сторону?  
— Могу. Но не хочу, — раздался голос Рюузаки из-за кадра.  
— И ты мог бы пить чуть реже, чем раз в три дня.  
Из-за кадра послышался преувеличенно печальный вздох.  
— Не могу. Непьющий ирландец чрезвычайно опасен. Он может начать думать. И тогда он сможет захватить весь мир. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я захватил мир, Лайт-кун?  
В ответ на это Лайт ухмыльнулся и пропел:  
— Вот Пинки, вот и Брейн…  
Мотив подхватил сиплый тенорок Рюузаки:  
— Вот Пинки, вот и Брейн...  
— Но если Брейн и гений...  
— То Пинки туп, как пень...  
Дружный смех.  
— Дай пять, напарник, — из-за балконной двери показалась рука, и Лайт непринужденно хлопнул по протянутой ладони.  
Мацуда тем временем успел заварить себе чай и устроиться перед монитором со всеми удобствами, решив, что происходящее в комнате Лайта и Рюузаки в какой-то мере даже интереснее, чем какой-нибудь боевик.  
— А когда мы захватим мир, — продолжил Лайт, мечтательно глядя в пространство, — можно будет повсеместно ввести смертную казнь для убийц-рецидивистов и заставить все кондитерские фабрики печь твои любимые вафельки...  
— И можно будет встать на постамент и танцевать сальсу, — хмыкнул Рюузаки. — Мечты сбываются.  
Лайт, улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, ничего не выйдет. Я не умею танцевать сальсу.  
В кадре появился Рюузаки во всей своей татуированной красе.  
— Так в чем проблема? Сейчас научу.  
— Да у нас просто вечер танцев, — иронично хмыкнул Лайт, поднимаясь с пола.  
Мацуда завязал узелок на память: отсмотреть запись с начала.  
Рюузаки тем временем уже искал подходящую песню на ноутбуке.  
/саундтрэк: Latin Soul Syndicate — El Gitano Del Amor/  
Музыка. Рюузаки выпрямил спину и прикрыл глаза, слегка передергивая плечами.  
— Настраиваюсь на «бабскую» волну, — пояснил он.  
Затем детектив повернулся к Лайту, встал с ним нос к носу, положил одну руку ему на плечо, другую вложил в узкую ладонь мальчика и стал двигаться в такт мелодии.  
Мацуда нервно захихикал, подумав, как хорошо, что этого не видит Соитиро-сан...

«Самое главное помещение» в штабе расследования. Лайт сидел за столом-стойкой с ноутбуком и писал код. Рюузаки устроился напротив и неуклюже орудовал ножом, нарезая ананас для очередного коктейля. Мальчик на мгновение поднял взгляд от монитора и поинтересовался:  
— Зачем ты мучаешься? Попросил бы Ватари этим заняться. Он и так печет тебе торты, думаю, ему было бы не в тягость сделать тебе еще и... кстати, что это?  
— Я называю его «Весеннее утро в Милане», — ответил Рюузаки, что-то заливая в шейкер. — А по поводу Ватари... Видишь ли, он — вечно трезвый чопорный англичанин, а я — веселый ирландец. Разумеется, коктейли у меня получаются на порядок лучше. И, кстати, он не печет мне тортики. Их делают на заказ в одном ресторане… — он вылил содержимое шейкера в стакан и вставил соломинку. — На, попробуй.  
Лайт с опаской попробовал ледяной, веселого оранжевого цвета напиток через трубочку. И блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
— Ммм, вкусно... что ты туда намешал?  
— Секрет, — ухмыльнулся Рюузаки. — Бери стакан, тебе делал.  
Лайт нахмурился.  
— Мне же еще работать...  
Рюузаки фыркнул.  
— Он безалкогольный, и в составе есть кофе с энергетиком. Пей.  
Лайт благодарно улыбнулся и вернулся к своему коду.  
Когда Рюузаки попивал уже третий коктейль, Лайт наконец дописал код и опробовал программку. Вроде бы, работала.  
Он отложил ноутбук в сторону и посмотрел на детектива, спокойно потягивающего смесь из рома, сиропа Гренадин и еще чего-то неизвестного.  
— Что? — поднял бровь Рюузаки.  
Лайт улыбнулся.  
— Надпись на арабском возле пупка.  
Рюузаки хмыкнул, а затем пропел:  
— Love hurts, love scars... «Любовь ранит», вот какой у нее смысл. Подожди пять минут, я сделаю себе еще пару коктейлей...  
Спустя десять минут они сидели на полу в своей комнате, в окружении стаканов с красочными жидкостями разной степени крепости.  
— На самом деле, история довольно грустная, — начал Рюузаки, поливая предусмотрительно захваченные из холодильника готовые роллы патокой. — Мне поступила информация, что одна преступная группировка готовит масштабный теракт. Если быть точным, меня попросили вмешаться ребята из ФБР. Акцию мы предотвратили, но мои монохромные друзья решили, что этих активистов надо полностью уничтожить. Поскольку те конкретные террористы слишком уж хорошо заметали следы, я решил взяться за это дело. Одна маленькая ниточка привела меня на аравийский полуостров... где меня, к моему позору, ждал тупик. И вдруг мне нечеловечески везет: ко мне приходит женщина и сдает все штаб-квартиры, все склады оружия, всю верхушку группы.  
— Она тебе не наврала? — поднял бровь Лайт, протягивая руку к привлекательно отливающему цветами рассвета стакану.  
Рюузаки покачал головой.  
— Представь себе. Я сам сначала офигел от подобной информированности. Оказалось, что это любимая жена Мансура Аббаса.  
Лайт чуть не подавился.  
— Того самого?.. Так ты говоришь о «Гневе Аллаха»?..  
Детектив скромно кивнул.  
Лайт откинулся назад, поразглядывал потолок, а затем вновь посмотрел на Рюузаки.  
— А за что она его так?  
— Были у нее свои причины. Аббас когда-то вырезал всю ее семью. Из-за идеологических противоречий. Рана — так ее звали — чудом выжила и укрылась в семье старого друга своего отца. Три года спустя она совершенно случайно пересеклась с Аббасом. Он с первого взгляда влюбился в ее чудесные глаза и взял ее в жены. Я больше не знаю живых примеров, чтобы мусульманин так боготворил свою жену. Он ей, наверное, верил больше, чем самому себе. И это, как видишь, вышло ему боком. Когда их брали... Он до самого конца не верил, что это она их сдала. Даже когда она попросила у одного парня из группы захвата пистолет и взяла его на мушку.  
Лайт тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
— И чем все закончилось?  
Рюузаки пожал плечами.  
— Она пустила ему пулю в голову. А потом приставила пистолет к виску и отправилась за ним. Видимо, она тоже его любила какой-то странной смесью любви-ненависти. До дна.  
Звякнули столкнувшиеся бока стаканов, а затем Рюузаки вытащил из-под кровати свою электрогитару. И они с Лайтом в два голоса затянули «Love hurts».

В верхнем ящике своей тумбочки Рюузаки определенно хранил чью-то фотографию — теперь Лайт был в этом уверен, в этот раз он успел разглядеть чей-то силуэт на фотокарточке, прежде чем детектив убрал ее с его глаз. Если уж говорить откровенно, Лайт не понимал, к чему прятать какую-то фотографию? В целях конспирации? Это же смешно — после всех этих баек из насыщенной событиями молодости Рюузаки, скрывать какую-то карточку было просто глупо...  
В тот вечер Лайт заметил на его плече пять едва заметных, потускневших, почти исчезнувших со временем шрамов в виде крестов.  
— Рюузаки.  
Детектив оглянулся и, проследив направление его взгляда, помрачнел.  
— Честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты их не заметишь.  
Лайт поднял брови. Неужели, за этими шрамами стоит что-то худшее, чем история с титаном в спине?  
— Эти шрамы напоминают мне о том, что я не всесилен. Я ведь уже как-то упоминал при тебе дело Кукольника?  
Лайт кивнул, а затем подозрительно прищурился.  
— Только не говори мне, что решил наказать себя за то, что не смог найти его раньше и предотвратить...  
— Лайт-кун, я что, так похож на мазохиста? Не говори глупостей, — с явными нотками отвращения в голосе процедил Рюузаки, с сожалением откладывая подальше какой-то научно-фантастический роман.  
— Тогда кто...  
Рюузаки приложил палец к губам.  
— Кто же будет рассказывать историю с конца?  
Лайт, уловив намек, улыбнулся и удобно устроился у Рюузаки под боком.  
— Итак... Дело было в Барселоне. Начало истории ты уже слышал, мой чудо-приятель Кира позвонил мне на сотовый и умиленно заявил, что я страшненький. Я не знал, чему дивиться больше — тому, что он умилялся моему дохлому внешнему виду, торчащим ушам и лысине; тому, что он явно был поблизости и наблюдал за мной, или тому, что голос в трубке был явно женским. Я тогда попытался найти Киру в толпе, потерпел позорный провал, и в расстроенных чувствах отправился на место преступления, где Кукольник накануне совершил свое седьмое убийство. Над тем делом я работал не как L, а как частный детектив, нанятый родственниками одной из жертв... Хотя, меня, на самом деле, никто не нанимал, как ты понимаешь. Честно говоря, этот маньяк был омерзителен.  
Лайт фыркнул.  
— Еще бы! Наряжать своих жертв в наряды героев Диснея...  
Рюузаки меланхолично пожал плечами.  
— Не только наряды. Он выбирал людей, которые, по его мнению, походили на этих героев. Честно тебе скажу, Лайт-кун, мне не следовало тогда браться за расследование. Одно дело разгадывать тайны через ноутбук, лежа на кровати, но тогда мне приходилось мотаться по всему городу, и это меня неслабо выматывало. И влияло на скорость мышления, как следствие. Плюс, у меня тогда на уме была Кира, а убийца был где-то на втором плане... И вот, я допустил ошибку. Засветился сам, а потом недопонял логику убийцы. Я думал, что следующей жертвой будет принцесса Жасмин. Я вычислил девушку, которой он мог заинтересоваться, за ней установили круглосуточное наблюдение... Но, в итоге, в ту ночь Кукольник не был пойман. Он не просто не был пойман, он захватил очередного сказочного героя.  
— И кем же была жертва? — подвинулся к нему Лайт. — В репортажах об этом ничего не говорилось...  
Детектив мрачно оскалился.  
— Он решил убить тупенького гномика из «Белоснежки».  
Лайт почувствовал, что его челюсть плавно едет вниз.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что… он хотел убить… тебя?..  
Рюузаки кивнул.  
— Именно, Лайт-кун. Собственно, эти крестики — его творчество. По черточке за каждого убитого им героя... Правда, одна черта тут лишняя — я ведь, все-таки, выжил.  
— Как ты спасся?  
На губах детектива появился намек на улыбку.  
— Кира. У нее была такая игра — найти L, позвонить и подразнить. Она меня нашла, и как раз вовремя: этот подонок уже надевал на меня синий колпачок пресловутого гномика. Я был весьма… приятно удивлен, когда он внезапно скончался от пулевого ранения в голову, — он внезапно заулыбался, словно безумный. — Вот такая мизансцена была у моего первого свидания с женой.  
Лайт с минуту смотрел на него, и наконец вынес свой вердикт:  
— Извини, Рюузаки, я тебе, конечно, сочувствую... Но все же, ты ужасен.  
— Я знаю, — беззаботно ответил детектив. — А теперь спи, моя радость, усни.

— Ты прекратил есть сладкое.  
Рюузаки приоткрыл один глаз, окинул взглядом выполнявшего утреннюю зарядку Лайта и лениво потянулся.  
— И что?  
— Просто странно. Я думал, ты без тортов жить не можешь, — фыркнул Лайт, переходя от растяжки к отжиманиям.  
— Лайт-кун, я не люблю сладкое, — выражение лица Лайта, поначалу отображавшее недюжинную степень удивления, стало крайне ехидным. — Когда я работаю, рука сама тянется, а сейчас дело Киры в тупике, я, как ты мог заметить, практически никакого участия в расследовании не принимаю... Поэтому убивать свои зубы излишками сахара у меня сейчас нет никакого желания.  
— Да, это многое объясняет… — протянул Лайт. — Поднимайся, человек-фейспалм, душ ждет нас.  
Рюузаки, как-то странно улыбаясь, поднялся с кровати и последовал за ним.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — поднял брови Лайт, заметив его улыбку.  
Детектив неопределенно хмыкнул и оперся на стену рядом с душевой кабиной.  
— Не пойдешь?  
— Не хочу, — покачал головой Рюузаки, отдавая душевую Лайту на растерзание. — ...Мне показалось забавным, что ты приклеил ко мне титул «мистер Фейспалм», зная всего лишь пару баек, и не самых жестких.  
Лайт чуть не выронил из рук шампунь, услышав это заявление.  
— Не самых жестких? У тебя в копилке есть что-то еще более крышесносное, чем та история, когда ты случайно позвонил единственному гею в твоем списке контактов с предложением переспать? — недоверчиво спросил Лайт.  
— Да, — согласно кивнул Рюузаки, но затем, подумав, покачал головой. — Хотя нет, вру. Тот случай был самым жестким. И это было бы не так ужасно, если бы все не закончилось феерической анальной еблей на пять часов...  
Лайт оперативно кинул в него мылом.  
— Рюузаки, замолчи. Я не хочу знать, кто, как и в каких позах тебя имел.  
Рюузаки запустил мыло обратно в отправителя.  
— Как странно, Лайт-кун, ты же был не против в деталях обсудить мой перепих с Колетт... — ухмыльнулся детектив.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Лайт бы давно уже разделался с великим L.  
— Женщины — это другой вопрос. Я просто не хочу представлять тебя... Все, поздно, представил, — протянул Лайт с явным отвращением. — Спасибо, Рюузаки. Теперь эта картина будет преследовать меня весь день.  
Рюузаки склонил голову на бок, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Лайта.  
— Лайт-кун, ты ведь в курсе, что гомофобия — один из признаков латентного гомосексуализма?  
— При чем тут гомофобия? Дело в тебе! — рыкнул Лайт.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Лайт густо покраснел. Рюузаки с явной опаской покосился на наручники.  
— Я не в том смысле... — пробормотал Лайт, ссутулив плечи. — Я вполне могу представить, как ты кого-то имеешь, но не наоборот, я об этом.  
Он предпочитал не оглядываться, тем более что Рюузаки все молчал, молчал, молчал...  
— Ты не можешь представить меня в роли уке. Наверное, я должен быть польщен.  
— Давай забудем этот разговор.  
— Согласен.

— Рюузаки-и-и! — ныла Миса. — Ну, пожалуйста, я давно мечтаю о свидании в парке аттракционов... И ты все равно пойдешь с нами, будешь следить за Лайтом, почему…  
Детектив оглянулся на меланхолично попивающего кофе Лайта — помощи ждать было неоткуда — и мрачно покачал головой.  
Миса трагически встряхнула хвостиками, сердито глядя на Рюузаки.  
— Вредина. Вредина-вредина-вредина.  
— Дело не во вредности, и даже не в соображениях безопасности, Миса-сан, а в плохих воспоминаниях, — буркнул детектив. — Я лучше голым на Трафальгарской площади станцую.  
Миса непонимающе захлопала ресницами.  
— В детстве слетел с карусели, напоролся рукой на гвоздь.  
И он продемонстрировал Мисе идентичные шрамы на обеих сторонах левой ладони.  
Лайт поперхнулся своим черным кофе.  
— Боже, Рюузаки, что у тебя за нездоровая тяга к гвоздям!..  
Миса тут же вышла из образа капризной маленькой девочки. Она с минуту молча вглядывалась в лицо Рюузаки, а затем отдала ему свой кусочек торта.

Лайт был хорошим мальчиком. Приходил домой вовремя, хорошо учился, помогал сестренке с домашними заданиями, не пил, не курил, не дебоширил. Рюузаки это знал. И у Лайта было ощущение, что детектив твердо решил его «испортить».  
Казалось, Рюузаки взял на себя роль ментора. То, что будучи унылым говном на работе, в свободное время Рюузаки превращался в веселого подонка, не меняло того факта, что он постоянно чему-то учил Лайта. Как правильно, обращаться с детектором лжи, в какой пропорции лучше смешивать вермут с тоником — ему всегда было что рассказать. Даже у его веселых «сказок» всегда был какой-то подтекст.  
«Не влюбляйся в светских шлюх, Лайт, такие истории плохо заканчиваются…»  
«Нельзя недооценивать противника, это может тебе дорого обойтись…»  
«Веселись, пока есть время. Жизнь одна — лови момент!»  
«Если с тобой случилось что-то невообразимо мерзкое, преврати эту ситуацию в анекдот. Лучше смеяться, чем краснеть…»  
Лайт был несовершеннолетним. До поступления в университет он только как-то выпил бутылку пива на дне рождения у Ямамото и попробовал сакэ — с разрешения папы, просто из любопытства.  
Лайт не знал, как это получилось, но теперь, когда детектив вливал в него разноцветные жидкости разнообразной степени крепости каждые три-четыре дня, он не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести.  
Лайт учился на юридическом факультете, он знал и чтил уголовный кодекс.  
Еще он знал, что Рюузаки провез с собой в Японию некоторое количество травки. И ему почему-то было все равно.  
Он не любил легкомысленных девушек, девушек с чрезмерной любовью к косметике и откровенным нарядам, капризных девушек, девушек, которые сами делают первый шаг.  
Рюузаки снизил в нем градус неприятия вышеописанных представительниц прекрасной половины человечества, когда с некоторой ностальгией в голосе сказал, что «Миса-сан просто не улавливает грань между красивым и пошлым». А когда Миса в ответ на это улыбнулась и добавила, что скучное и правильное тоже различает с трудом, Лайт подумал, что, наверное, настала пора пересмотреть приоритеты.

У Рюузаки был весьма странный плейлист. После Мерлина Мэнсона следовали Битлз, за классическим венским вальсом, почему-то шел рэп...  
Лайта каждый раз удивляла подборка песен, казалось бы, рассортированных по альбомам безо всякой системы. Удивляла каждую ночь с субботы на воскресенье, когда Рюузаки учил его танцевать. Сначала сальсу, потом джигу (детектив тогда специально по такому случаю надел шорты с узором из зеленых трилистников), танго, рок-н-ролл...  
В тот вечер Лайт разучивал румбу. Рюузаки меланхолично пил вермут, курил опиум в специально прикупленной для него трубке (Лайт серьезно подозревал, что он так пытается изображать знаменитого сыщика с Бейкер-стрит) и опускал ехидные комментарии.  
— Лайт-кун, что это только что было?  
— …  
Рюузаки встал с кровати и сделал резкое движение руками, в карикатуре на то, что увидел в исполнении Лайта.  
— Такой прием есть в каратэ, но к румбе он совершенно никакого отношения не имеет. Давай, мягче, расслабь запястье...  
Лайт взял с тумбочки стакан с цветастым коктейлем «от Рюузаки», сделал пару внушительных глотков и попробовал еще раз.  
Судя по лицу «ментора» так же «удачно», как и в прошлый раз.  
Рюузаки преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул, а затем тоскливо посмотрел на свою трубку, словно в ней крылась инструкция по обучению румбе.  
А потом Лайт с удивлением осознал, что эту самую трубку суют ему в руки.  
— Вдохни сладостный дым, дитя мое, и да снизойдет на тебя озарение, да очистится твоя карма, и откроются чакры… — завыл детектив.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, только заткнись! — перебил его Лайт, осторожно поднося трубку к губам.  
Сладковато-удушливый дым обжег легкие — Лайту показалось, что он горит изнутри.  
— Боже, как ты можешь этим дышать? — вопросил он, откашливаясь.  
Рюузаки пожал плечами и лениво, с оттенком самодовольства, ухмыльнулся.  
— Сила привычки. Давай еще раз.  
На Лайта постепенно накатывала приятная расслабленность. По венам побежали пузырьки, в голове кружился туман, а возможно, все тот же опиумный дым. На губах сама собой заиграла ленивая ухмылка — точно такая же, как на губах Рюузаки.  
Он сделал пару плавно-ленивых движений, пока детектив пускал дымные колечки, а затем румбу сменила хорошо знакомая ему мелодия...  
При первых же звуках танго, Рюузаки отложил трубку и встал рядом с Лайтом. В его глазах мелькнуло что-то странное, но Лайт не успел понять, что именно, потому что рука детектива скользнула на его талию, давая понять, что честь танцевать женскую партию в этот раз выпала ему.  
Лайт улыбался, откидывал голову назад и беззвучно смеялся, позволяя Рюузаки вертеть собой, как только заблагорассудится. Казалось, что музыка не идет из третьесортных колонок ноутбука, а звучит у него в голове.  
На последней ноте Рюузаки отпустил его, и Лайт, все также беззвучно смеясь, повалился на кровать. Плейлист выдал очередную странность — за танго последовали Nine Inch Nails — и Лайт, приподнявшись на локтях, лукаво улыбнулся возвышающемуся над ним детективу. «Ментор» ни с того ни с сего подался ближе...  
Три секунды потребовалось Лайту, чтобы осознать, что его целуют в губы. Еще секунда у него ушла на то, чтобы совместить себя, Рюузаки и поцелуй в одном предложении. Потом мысли решили, что им нечего делать в затуманенной опиумом и алкоголем голове Лайта, и покинули его, оставляя место лишь смутным желаниям и инстинктам. И он откинулся на кровати, сминая губы Рюузаки в ответном поцелуе.  
Умелые ласки, тихий смех, горячее дыхание на шее, пальцы в волосах...  
Неожиданно. Лайт не думал, что такое вообще когда-либо может случиться. Он ни разу не представлял себя в объятиях другого парня, тем более — Рюузаки.  
Невероятно. В голове кружился туман, и ощущения были такие, словно это — всего лишь сон, хотя остатками разума Лайт понимал, что это не так.  
Неправильно? Нет, ничего подобного. У Лайта такое чувство, что он узнал что-то новое, о чем раньше не имел понятия. Действительно, он не думал, не подозревал, что с Рюузаки можно целоваться, и что это так здорово. Совместить понятия «я», «Рюузаки» и «целоваться» все еще сложно, но уже возможно — есть на что опираться.  
Сердце учащенно билось, будто он пришел на экзамен неподготовленным, только теперь у этого чувства гораздо более приятный окрас.  
Ловкие пальчики скользнули под резинку плавок... и сказка закончилась: Рюузаки оторвался от него. На лице детектива высветился явный испуг. Лайт непонимающе захлопал глазами.  
— Что случилось?  
Рюузаки соскользнул с него и сел на краю кровати, к нему спиной.  
— Я не могу.  
Лайт с разочарованным стоном собрал в кучку остатки разума и, закрыв глаза, резко проговорил:  
— Рюузаки. У меня не было секса около полугода, да и у тебя тоже. Давай.  
— Лайт… — Рюузаки спрятал лицо в ладонях, а затем глухо произнес: — Это нечестно по отношению к тебе.  
— Но почему?  
Рюузаки вместо ответа выдвинул ящик тумбочки, вытащил тот самый снимок, который он все это время прятал, и протянул Лайту.  
«Откуда у него моя фотография?» — поднял брови Лайт.  
— Рюузаки, это очень мило, не знал, что ты хранишь мое фото... — начал было Лайт, но Рюузаки его оборвал.  
— Это не ты. Это Кира, — сообщил Рюузаки и отвернулся. — Я... в какой-то момент я принял тебя за нее.  
Лайт удивленно выдохнул и присмотрелся к изображению. Да, действительно, это была девушка, хоть, и фантастически на него похожая. Более мягкие черты лица, волосы немного длиннее, плечи уже...  
Она хитро улыбалась ему со снимка, словно говоря «я знаю, чего ты хочешь»…  
Лайт положил снимок обратно в ящик, а затем дотянулся до угасающей трубки и несколько раз затянулся, раскуривая ее.  
Вернулась приятная легкость. Хотя, объективно это скорее можно было назвать беззаботностью. И, как показали последующие события, легкомыслием.  
Он посмотрел на сидящего к нему спиной детектива и улыбнулся, подползая ближе.  
Рюузаки вздрогнул, когда ему в руки вложили трубку, а чужие пальцы змейкой пробежались по плечу.  
Он оглянулся, и Лайт послал ему лукавую улыбку — точно такую же, как у девушки на фотографии.  
— Мне все равно.  
И Рюузаки потянулся, чтобы сцеловать эту улыбку с его губ.

Судя по обычно невозмутимому лицу Рюузаки, ему было очень стыдно. Он уже как-то говорил Лайту, что когда он напивается, с ним случается разнообразный трэш. Он каждый раз думает, что хуже уже быть не может, но потом напивается опять и понимает, что возможно все.  
Сам Лайт, на удивление, чувствовал себя отстраненно, индифферентно... проще говоря, никак.  
А еще Лайт знал, что Рюузаки никогда не извиняется, что бы ни натворил. Тем удивительнее для него было услышать это:  
— Лайт-кун, прости меня... — с совершенно убитым видом выдал Рюузаки, когда Лайт изъявил желание сходить в душ.  
Не зная, что на это ответить, Лайт просто пожал плечами и потянулся за чистыми джинсами.  
— Прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел... То есть, ночью я, конечно, хотел, но я ничего такого не...  
— Рюузаки, заткнись, — поморщился Лайт. — Твой вой действует мне на нервы. Все в порядке, честно.  
Рюузаки, ссутулившись, последовал за ним в ванную.  
— Ты как-то чересчур спокоен, и меня это слегка пугает, — признался он.  
— Кажется, я просто еще не починил порванный шаблон, — хмыкнул Лайт, запуская руку в волосы. — Так что, произошедшее у меня пока что висит в категории «А так что, тоже можно?»...  
Рюузаки тихо хихикнул. Потом хихикнул еще раз. Наконец, ванную огласил звонкий смех, и Лайт оказался в неуклюже-угловатых, теплых объятиях детектива.  
— Лайт-кун, я тебе говорил когда-нибудь, как я тебя люблю? — спросил безумно ухмыляющийся Рюузаки, с чувством целуя его в скулу.  
Лайт изобразил задумчивость.  
— Хмм... Говорил. Вчера. Каждый раз, когда кончал.  
Лайт не думал, что когда-либо такое увидит, но... Рюузаки густо покраснел, а затем выпустил Лайта и отвернулся, бормоча:  
— Я создал чудовище по образу и подобию своему. Лайт-кун, ты ужасен.  
В ответ на это Лайт мерзко хихикнул и стал насвистывать «Good Day Sunshine».  
И жизнь засверкала яркими красками.


End file.
